


Super Dangan Ronpa 2: A change in events.

by donutsrmalife



Series: Warped Despair [1]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternative Universe- Different victims, Angst, Dark Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4409777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsrmalife/pseuds/donutsrmalife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despair can be felt in many ways, but for now, we're going to look at one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A wonderful night to die young

**Author's Note:**

> transferred from my Wattpad account, same user name as this one.

Hinata's P.O.V 

This was supposed to be a party, a fun, happy party. However, this was very different from that. This was someone's brutal end, someone's brutal, painful terrible end. You're probably confused, so I'll tell this story from the start of the day.

 

"I'm throwing a party, every single one of you must come. You have no other option."

Togami's words were serious, they showed that there was no way to negotiate with him. Everyone seemed so happy, yet I still had a really bad feeling about this. Hearing them talk about this only made it worse. They decided that half of us would get games and stuff, Kuzuryu, Sonia, Koizumi, Tanaka, Komeada, Nanami, Pekoyama ,and me. The other half would clean up the old cabin, Souda, Togami, Hanamaru, Saionji, Owari, Nidai, Tsumiki, and Mioda. I had been assigned with the half that was getting games and entertainment.

Once everything was decided, I walked toward the market. I walked past Pekoyama and Togami near our rooms. I stopped around the corner to eavesdrop.

"When did you receive this?!" Togami's emotions sounded like a mixture of worry and anger.

"Shortly after breakfast, I am not able to decipher who could have wrote it." Pekoyama seemed oddly calm, as if they were having a normal conversation. After a little while of those two talking, Kuzuryu walked out from his cottage.

"Hey, Peko! Is this fat ass bothering?! If so, I'll beat his ass in!" Kuzuryu sounded oddly angry, which confused me. They've just met like everyone else, so why was he so fired up? Pekoyama shook her head.

"No, he wasn't. We were talking about the party that will happen tonight, will you be coming?" Pekoyama asked him.

"Nah, I don't wanna be with them. I'll see you later ,Peko." Kuzuryu replied coldly and walked away. It was about that time that I concluded that they knew each other, he called her by her first name. I ran off so Kuzuryu wouldn't see me.

I walked to the market and looked at games. I should be worried about what games people would most likely play, but I'm curious about Pekoyama and Kuzuryu. The way he talked to her was different than the way he talked to everyone else, he even excluded her from everyone else. And he called her by her first name.

"Nah, I don't wanna spend time with them. I'll see you later, Peko."

I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice Souda next to me. I look up at him.

"Oh, Souda! I didn't see you there. Hey, weren't you supposed to be in the old cabin?" I was quite confused why he was here.

"Yeah, but I had to talk to Koizumi. Do you know where she could be?" He said.

"No, sorry. Is it anything I can help with?"

"Nah, it's fine, I'll see you at the party." After that, Souda walked away.

My attention was directed to finding a game, and I was having a lot of problems about what to pick. I didn't want to bother anyone else in the store because I'm sure they're having more problems than me, so I go to our room area, hoping he's there, so I can ask the one person I know who'll say no.

I knocked on Kuzuryu's door and surprisingly, he answered.

"The fuck do you want?" He greeted me so kindly.

"I need help with something, and you're the only person who I know is free." I reply.

"If it's for the party, than no. So can you kindly go fuck off?!"

"Look, I really need your help. Can you do this one thing? I'll owe you big time."

"Fine, but you better own up to your word." He sighs out. He closed his door and came with me to the market. Surprisingly, he picked a game that seemed pretty good. Twister. He then told me to fuck off and left.

I walk outside, wondering what to do. I took several laps around the island thinking about what to do. I lost track of time, because when I was going to go back to my room, an announcement came on.

"Upupupu, this is an announcement from Hope's Peak Academy Field Trip Council. It is now 10:00 p.m. Night time is now in session."

I go to the old cottage, and was greeted by Togami's hand.

"H-Hey! The hell are-"

"Calm yourself, I am only preforming a body check. It would be a shame if you had something dangerous. Alright, you're clear." After Togami's search, I went to the dinning hall. Everyone ,excluding Kuzuryu, was already there. After a little while, Togami and Hanamaru came in. 

"Before we begin, we have some problems." Togami announced. "First, I need someone to take this case and be the overseer of it." Pekoyama raised her hand.

"I'll do it." She kept her statement short and sweet.

"Um n-"

"There's a room you can lock from the outside. I'm sure if you have the key, no one could get me."

"Then why don't you just lock the case in the room? It seems most reasonable." Koizumi said. 

"I have my reasoning, and you have yours. The only difference is I am the leader, there for, what I say goes. And Pekoyama's idea seems reasonable." Togami said. Koizumi rolled her eyes.  
"Pekoyama, come on." With that, Pekoyama and Togami left the room.

"I'll be right back, I gotta take a wiz." Souda announced.

"Ew! No one wants to know, you creep!" Saionji said. Souda left the room, looking kinda sad due to what Saiyonji said.

After Togami came back, he announced something else. He said someone had to look out for Monokuma. Nanami was the one who did this. After that the party started, it was fun .

The food was good, really good! Teruteru had been walking in and out the kitchen, Koizumi helped him. I spent most of the time talking to Komeada. He seems really nice, I can see us being friends. Me and Komeada were talking about waking up in the morning when suddenly,

*Click*

 

Juno was mad

He knew he'd been had 

So he shot at the sun with a gun

Shot at the sun with a gun

Shot at his wily one only friend

In the gallows, or in the ghettos 

In a town, or in the meadows 

In the billows, even over the sun

Every end of a time, is another begun

I felt Komeada cling to me, I returned the favor. He was shaking , probably scared.

"What the hell is this awful crap!" Someone shouted.

"Ibuki has certainly never heard this song!" This was probably Ibuki.

"More importantly, why the hell are the lights off?!" Another anonymous voice.

"No, this shouldn't have happened!" Another, however, I had an idea of who it was.

Do you like how I dance?

I've got zirconium pants

Consequential enough 

To slip you into a trance

Do you like how I walk?

Do you like how I talk ?

Do you like how my face 

Disintegrates into chalk?

The music was loud, incredibly loud! However, I heard a slight noise, like a pow. I also heard thudding, as if someone left the room and is now running back.

I've been you

I know you 

Your facade is a scam

You know you're making me cry

This is the way that I am

And then, the music stopped, and the lights came back on. My heart was beating, my legs were shacking. I was scared.

"Wait, did," Togami didn't finish his statement, instead, he ran out the door. I followed quickly after him. We ran down the hallway and and Togami stood in front of a door and knocked on it. Instead of not opening however, it did.

"No, this isn't possible! It was locked!"  
Togami shouted as he opened the door.

Which brings us to where we were.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed out. Tonight was indeed the the brutal end of someone. The brutal ,terrible end.

 

At least Pekoyama died quickly.

She was on the floor, eyes closed, with a bullet in her head. There was blood streaming down her face, only reminding me she had recently died. Blood was also splattered on the walls, as if it were to gently decorate them, just as gentle as a sky kissing the ground. Her eyes were closed so gently, almost as if she was only sleeping, oh, how I would love if she was only sleeping.

The others all rushed in due to hearing me scream. After that, an announcement came on.

"Upupupupupupupupupu! FINALLY!  
A body has been found You will be given time to investigate, then a class trial will occur, happy investigating!"

Chatter broke out and Chiaki came in.

"Is this true?"

"Oh my god."

"Who would've done this?!"

"Needs more blood."

"How the hell can you say that?!"

"Why did this happen?!"

The chatter went on for a while, and it was interrupted by a certain someone bursting into the cabin, along with Monokuma and Monomi.

"It's a lie isn't it!?She can't be!" Kuzuryu shouted. Monokuma must have told him, but how did he know? Kuzuryu ran over to the crowd and entered the room. Immediately afterwards, he dropped to his knees.

"What's it to you anyway?" Saionji asked. 

"I'm with Saionji on this one, you were all tough and didn't care about anyone before this." Koizumi said, it was evident she wasn't trying to be as insensitive as Saionji, but she was trying to point out her anger towards Kuzuryu, which is a cold move.

"Shut the fuck up! You don't know shit!" As Kuzuryu spoke, it was evident he was hurt. He was crying, and not a "tough guy single tear" cry, but a "I just lost someone" cry, which was expected, due to him actually losing someone. Or at least that's what I think. "Peko, this is a joke right?! You can't be dead! I need you!" Yeah, but just to make sure.

"Kuzuryu, did you and Pekoyama know each other?" I asked him. His tears hadn't ceased, however, he could speak clearly without shouting.

"Yeah, we were childhood friends. " Oh, I understand now.

"So she was like a sister?" 

"...Yeah, you can call it that."

I look over at Koizimi and Saionji. Koizumi looked as if she were disgusted by herself. Saonji however looked like this only raised her point.

"If you really cared about her, than why didn't you come to the party to protect her?" Saionji asked.

"Because she was a fucking swordsman! Imagine if your friend left you alone for one of your dumb ass performances and expected you to be fine, but instead, you break down on stage! How do you think they would feel!?" Kuzuryu's word caused Saionj to stutter.

"I,I, I, waaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!!!!" She started crying, tears and snot started streaming down her face as water ran down a river.

"Hey, you made her cry!" Koizumi shouted. 

"The brat deserves it!" Akane shouted at Koizumi.

"Shut up!" This was Monokuma. "You guys are supposed to be investigating! Get to it!" And then he disappeared. 

"He's right, we should start investigating." Togami said. No one wanted to argue with him.

"I'll watch the body." Kuzuryu sounded like a robot as he said this. I was kinda concerned he might do something, but Togami seemed to understand.

"Alright, everyone else, let's begin. Tsumiki, preform an autopsy. Everyone else, find a buddy and investigate. Hinata, Komeada, you two will be with me." Togami ordered. I didn't mind, Komeada and I are on good terms with each other.

"I think it's quite evident she was shot with a gun. So, the problem at hand is figuring out how they got the gun in the building." Right after Togami said that, Monokuma popped up.

"Upupupu! Actually, a gun was already in here! In each location, a hidden revolver can be found! However, you'll have to solve a puzzle to get it." Monokuma said. Togami nodded.

"I see, what kind of puzzles are they?" Togami asked.

"An excellent question! You see, these puzzles usually are hard to a person who is not meant to solve them. Those people are the people without the talent. On the opposite hand however, the people with the talent needed to solve that puzzle can easily do so! " And then he disappeared. Togami sighed. I took a mental note of what Monokuma said.

Monokuma's Testimony  
Claims that each location of the island has a hidden revolver. You must solve a puzzle in order to get it, the puzzle is usually in favor of only one person's solving, that all depends on their talent.

After that, I look at Komeada, who's deep in thought. He looks up at me and chuckles nervously.

"Ah, Hinata-kun! Sorry I didn't notice you." He says.

"Oh, it's nothing. I was just wondering what you were thinking about, You looked deep in thought." I tell him.

"Oh, well, it seems odd, you know?"

"What seems odd?"

"Well, the killer had a song playing, meaning that they planned ahead. That probably means that they were here in advance, like part of the set up crew. This means they probably discovered the gun when setting up. But isn't it odd? Assuming that they used something to see during the blackout, the song played for a long time for someone to run out the room, pick a lock, shoot Pekoyama, and run back to where everyone was."

"They didn't pick the lock," Togami interrupted. He went over and picked up something in the room where the murder happened. "They somehow got these." He held up a ring with keys on it.

"Is that the key used to lock Pekoyama in the room ?" I asked.

"Yes, The killer probably had no problem coming in the room. If the killer knew where I hid the keys, they probably know which one I used, it stands out from the rest." He held up the key that was used for the door, or at least I assume that's it.

"Hm, then that makes the way I imaged the killers plan go by quicker. So why did the song last so long?" Komeada asked. I pondered. Why did it last so long? I call out.

"Monokuma, I need to ask you something." And directly after that, he appeared.

"Yeeesssss?!" He replied.

"Can you tell us when the puzzle was solved? "

"It was solved around 11:34 P.M!" He said. Togami took out his ElectroID and raised his eyebrows.

"Odd, the file says Pekoyama was killed a little after that. The killer probably discovered the puzzle while cleaning for the party, but waited to open it for some reason. " Togami said. Komeada than sighed.

"That explains why the song was so long. Or does it? I don't know." Komeada spoke.

"I don't know, but it's important to keep in mind." I say as I take a mental note of everything thing said.

Komeada's testimony   
The song took longer than it should have to shoot Pekoyama. I'm not sure of it but it's a possibility.

I look at the corpse, there's no sign of struggle on her, but then something popped into my mind. The conversation between her and Togami early in the morning.

 

"When did you receive this?!" Togami's emotions sounded like a mixture of worry and anger.

"Shortly after breakfast, I am not able to decipher who could have wrote it." Pekoyama seemed oddly calm, as if they were having a normal conversation.

Did she still have what they were talking about? I go to check her corpse and as I get to her Kuzuryu shouted at me . I continue searching while he shouts.

"Hey! The fuck are you doing?! You can't-" He stopped talking as I pull out exactly what I was looking for.

"I was looking for a letter, I heard her and Togami talking this morning." I say to him.

"What does it say?" He's much calmer now. I open the letter and read aloud what it says.

"Dear Pekoyama, it is to my concern that you have committed a sin before.  
I asked Monokuma about it, and you can still get executed if the island habitants vote for it. If you don't want it to get out, go to the party. Lock yourself in one of the doors, and wait there." I read. I take note of this. 

Threat-  
Pekoyama received a letter threatening to revile a secret she had.

Togami looked up at me and Kuzuryu gripped his hair in frustration. 

"God damn it! Why the hell did she not tell me?!" Kuzuryu shouted. Togami looked like he had been fooled.

"Togami, you look surprised. How come?" I asked him. He sighs.

"Pekoyama never mentioned anything about being blackmailed. All she said was that she might be in danger and someone threatened her." Togami said. I look to Kuzuryu."Did she have any enemies here?" I ask him, his answer surprised me.

"Peko and I have, had, beef against the ginger, Koizumi. I don't want to mention why." Kuzuryu said. He looked at me. "If she's the bitch that did this, she fucking deserves to get killed!" I feel his pain as he said that. He wanted revenge, I could see it. I take note of what he said.

Kuzuryu's testimony-  
Apparently both him and Pekoyama had something against Koizumi, he refuses to admit why however.

"Well, we don't know the truth yet, so before you try and get Koizumi, let's figure out the culprit." I say to him. He looks back at Pekoyama.

"I'm gonna find the fucker who did this to you, Peko." He said. Komeada spoke.

"You do know she can't hear you, right?" He asked. I walk over to him and cover his mouth and drag him out the room. Honestly, I want to know what goes through his mind.

.....

"Upupupupupupupupupup! Time's up! Everyone is expected to be at Monokuma Rock ASAP!" Monokuma shouted on the monitor. I take Komeada by the hand before he can say anything to Kuzuryu as he was talking to Pekoyama's corpse and walk to Monokuma Rock. As I walk there, I run through everything I took notes of.

The conversation-  
"When did you receive this?!" Togami's emotions sounded like a mixture of worry and anger.

"Shortly after breakfast, I am not able to decipher who could have wrote it." Pekoyama seemed oddly calm, as if they were having a normal conversation.

What happened during the blackout -  
I felt Komeada cling to me, I returned the favor. He was shaking , probably scared.

"What the hell is this awful crap!" This was Saonji .

"Ibuki has certainly never heard this song!" This was Ibuki.

"More importantly, why the hell are the lights off?!" This was Koizumi.

"No, this shouldn't have happened!" This was Togami.

 

The music was loud, incredibly loud! However, I heard a slight noise, like a pow. I also heard thudding, as if someone left the room and is now running back.

Komeada's testimony -  
The song took longer than it should have to shoot Pekoyama. I'm not sure of it but it's a possibility.

Monokuma's testimony-  
Claims that each location of the island has a hidden revolver. You must solve a puzzle in order to get it, the puzzle is usually in favor of only one person's solving, that all depends on their talent.

Kuzuryu's testimony-  
Apparently both him and Pekoyama had something against Koizumi, he refuses to admit why however.

Threat-  
Pekoyama received a letter threatening to revile a secret she had.

Groups made in the morning-  
When we were setting up for the party, there were two groups: the cleaning group and the entertainment group.  
Cleaning: Souda, Togami, Hanamaru, Saionji, Owari, Nidai, Tsumiki, and Mioda  
Entertainment: Kuzuryu, Sonia, Koizumi, Tanaka, Komeada, Nanami, Pekoyama ,and me.

Pekoyama's and Kuzuryu's relationship-  
They knew each other before the island trip.

The power outage-  
Someone had flipped the breaker and turned it on somehow.

Contacts-  
Green contacts were found in the dining hall. They appear to be glow in the dark.

That was all I really gathered. Me and Komeada were the first to arrive there. Soon, everyone was there. Kuzuryu was last to arrive. He was silent, I could see the marks his tears left. I walk over to him.

"You okay?" I ask him, and surprisingly, he answered honestly.

"No." He said, he looked up at me. "I'm not okay, and I won't be until we find the jackass who did this and make sure they pay!"

I understand his pain, it's hard losing someone who meant a lot to you. I feel more empowered to get whoever has done this. 

Monokuma popped out of no where along with Monomi and the next thing I know, an escalator came from the mouth of one of the heads. I climb on with Komeada and we stand in what looks like an elevator. After everyone got on, it descended, and as it descended, I thought deep and hard.

I have to find who did this 

For our lives 

For Kuzuryu's and Pekoyama's closure 

For justice 

For the truth

 

A.N.  
Hey hey hey! I'm writing another long fanfic! I hope you like it, if you don't, tell me what I can do to make it better or to make it more realistic if the characters weren't in full character.


	2. A trial of the past

The elevator stopped, snapping me back to reality. I step off the elevator along with the others when the door opens. I see that we all have spaces chosen for us, so I took mine. I look around the circle we all stand in, I see a picture of Pekoyama with swords that were placed to look like an X. Monokuma sat in a big chair and had Monomi dangling from a rope. It was actually quite entertaining. I close my eyes and take another deep breath in. This is it, this, is, it. I might die, or see someone die. We only have one chance to do this right.

"Upupupupupupu! Now that everyone's here, I'll explain the rules! So, obviously, this isn't a normal courtroom! Pleading the fifth or anything like that won't be accepted by me! You guys' time limit exceeds when I get bored, so you guys better make this good! At the end, a poll will be had, if you guys guess the killer correctly, only they will be executed! However, if you guess incorrectly, everyone else will be killed and the killer will be set free! Now, let's start this trial!" Monokuma gave us the "ok" to start.

"I believe an important topic is the murder weapon. It seems odd how it got passed Togami." Sonia spoke. Kuzuryu slammed his hand on the stand he stood at.

"It's obvious that the culprit is that bitch Koizumi!" Kuzuryu shouted, causing Koizumi to turn to him.

"Excuse me, I am not a bitch! And I wouldn't kill Pekoyama! If anything I think you're suspicious! You did know Pekoyama, she would trust you if she saw you!" Koizumi shouted, as she did, I immediately saw the whole in her argument.

"It wouldn't matter if Pekoyama saw her killer or not. The lights were off, remember?" I tell her.

"But the killer could have had a flashlight!"

"They didn't, they had contacts that allowed you to see in the dark, Chiaki tested it out when we found them. Plus, a flashlight would be to notice able." I explain to her. "Also, I don't think Kuzuryu would actually kill Pekoyama, he seemed to be defensive when it came to her."

"You act like you would know!"

"I do actually. Earlier, after breakfast, I over heard Togami and Pekoyama talking, after a while, Kuzuryu came out and threatened Togami because he thought he was bothering her. I could go deeper in this theory but I think I've proved my point." Koizumi crossed her arms.

"Well okay, I take it back, but he has no right to say I'm a killer!" Koizumi shouted, pointing at him. That's when I notice .

"Koizumi, I don't think you're the killer," I state.

"Hah!" She said to Kuzuryu.

"But I do feel like you're involved with the motive." 

"What?!"

"Kuzuryu mentioned earlier that you and him, along with Pekoyama, had problems, like you're the enemy of the two. I also think Kuzuryu has something to do with the motive also, but not in the way you do."

"Pekoyama? I don't have anything against Pekoyama! It's just him! Plus, he's always telling her to stay away from me!" Koizumi shouted. Chiaki intervened at this point.

"Guys, instead of focusing that, let's focus on the weapon more so." Chiaki said. She was right, we've wasted about 10 minutes on this. Komeada began to speak.

"Well, I think it's a little odd how long the song played due to my theory of events." Komeada said, looking deep in thought. Now that I think of it, a good topic to think of. 

"First, we need to figure out the connection between the song and the murder. So, why was the song played?" Togami asked.

"To cause the black out!" Saonji said confidently, although she was wrong.

"To cause confusion?" Souda said, sounding confused himself.

"M-Maybe it was to d-drown out a certain noise?" Tsumiki said. Wait, that's it!

"Tsumiki! That's it! Pekoyama was shot! If the music hadn't been playing, we would have heard it." And at that moment, I remembered what happened during the black out. "But the killer made one mistake. The music couldn't have been played loud enough to drown the gun completely."

"Ibuki did hear a faint pow noise! Wait a second," Ibuki said. Her eyes began to widen as she realized what that noise had been.

"I heard it too. The question I have is why? Why couldn't the killer get a loud enough speaker?" This was a fair question. I'm positive Komeada showed me a speaker that had a label that actually said 'can drown out any noise '. The speaker that was there didn't look anything like that one. So why did the killer get a flimsy speaker if they knew the weapon they were using was a gun? 

"Maybe they didn't want to seem suspicious." Chiaki spoke. I understood everything she said.

"You see it to?" I asked her, gaining a smile from from her.

"Yeah, I think." 

"Okay, can someone explain?" Saonji shouted. Both Chiaki and I began to speak.

"If the killer had found the gun," I spoke.

"And had a speaker,"

"They must have been in the cabin!"

"Meaning if they bought the speaker from the store,"

"While they should have been in the cabin,"

"It would have been awfully suspicious that they were there buying a speaker."

"Hold it!" Kuzuryu said. "So not a single person aside from the cleaning group could have done it?!"

"Yes, that is one of the things I'm saying." I spoke. Where was he getting at?

"That's bullshit! Couldn't the cleaning room have talked to one of the people on the outside?!"

"Kuzuryu, the chances of that happening are practically non-"

"I saw it with my own eyes!" Wait, what?!

"Kuzuryu, what exactly did you see?"

"Souda and Koizumi! That red haired bitch probably convinced him to tell her shit!"

"N-N-No! That's not what happened!" Souda shouted. Koizumi's face grew red with anger. 

"Why do you think I have a connection with this?! It's not Souda, it's not me, so why do you keep pushing?!" Koizumi snapped. "Pekoyama was your friend and all, but get over it! I didn't do it! And even if I did, you can't blame me!" 

"Why wouldn't we be able to blame you?" Chiaki asked. This is the moment where the case should clear up.

"I-I, I didn't mean to-"

"If you won't explain it, I will!" Kuzuryu shouted. "I wasn't completely honest about my relationship with Peko. She was, my bodyguard, and doubled as a hit man. That's not where the story begins though. My sister bothered Koizumi for sometime, and after a while of that going on, she got killed by one of Koizumi's friends! So, acting as any yakuza would, I got Peko to return the favor."

"How could you do that?!"

"You're one to talk! You got my sister killed! The person Peko killed was your friend. You had other people that felt the same about them, but my sister? We fucking loved her! And you got rid of her because she was mean?! Knowing you're fucked up enough to do that shit , you'd kill Peko too you cunt!"

Koizumi was now sad, in fact, she was on the verge of tears. 

"She wasn't, supposed, to die!"

"Well she is! And it's your fucking fault!" Unlike Koizumi, Kuzuryu was crying, tears gushed over his face. His eyes were red, very red, only making his pain more obvious. "And now, Peko's dead along with her! And I don't doubt that you did it!" 

"Kuzuryu? She might be innocent, but that falls on one thing." Chiaki spoke up. Her voice caused both Kuzuryu and Koizumi to look at her.

"What does it fall on?" Koizumi asked. Chiaki looked at Teruteru in remorse and sighed. Koizumi followed her gaze and pouted. "Actually Chiaki, if it's related to him then, you don't have to say."

"Oh, sorry for wanting to prove a point by stating your innocence so you don't get voted for and get us all killed and let the person who actually did this, knowing you'd be most suspicious, go free." Chiaki said in a rather snippy tone. Koizumi sighed. 

"I'm sorry, continue." Koizumi mumbled in defeat.

"Teruteru, Koizumi had been helping you out, right?" Chiaki continued.

"Why, yes she was. She was even with me during the blackout! She clung on to me so hard! It's okay to be afraid of the dark, Koizumi. " Teruteru spoke in a perverted tone. 

"Shut up!" Koizumi cried. I honestly can't blame her.

"My point is both Koizumi and Teruteru have an alibi, and if I remember correctly, neither were in the dining hall. Meaning the killer had to be in the dining hall." Chiaki bought her argument to a close.

"That would explain the thumping sounds I heard after the gun." I said. "Speaking of the gun, we need to figure out who could have figured out the puzzle."

"Monokuma, can you tell us?" Komeada asked. Monokuma chuckled. 

"No, but Monomi can!" He said. Monomi cringed.

"Huwa?! Why me?! All I'm good for are my somewhat nifty ears, wait, oh." Monomi said. Chiaki questioned this.

"What is it?"

"Well, you see, each button on the keypad that opens the compartment has a specific tone. If Monokuma can play it again, I can figure out the answer!" Monomi said.

"Monokuma, can you play it for us?" Komeada asked. Monokuma answered.

"Well, if it helps bring despair to someone, then sure!" 

And right on cue, a series of tones played. Monomi scrunched her face as she thought.

"It sounds like the answer, is CCD." Monomi said.

"Oh! That's the heart of a digital camera!" Koizumi said. 

"Wait, if that question was intended for Koizumi, then who else would know?" Kuzuryu asked. Chatter broke out, and while that happened, I thought it over. And then, it was clear as a blue sky.

"Guys, I know who unlocked it." I said. Kuzuryu turned to me with a look of eagerness to his face.

"Who?!"

I thought everything over again.

That's right ,

There's no other possibility ,

It has to be ,

That one person.

I point to who I thought the killer was with a glare.

"You're the only one!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was the trial! Well, the first part. Sorry for the cliff hanger, don't worry the end will be out soon. Anyway, while you wait for that, who do you think the culprit is? Comment below!


	3. End: Can't assemble that back together, can you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The close of chapter 1

"Wh-what?!" Souda murmured as he saw me point to him. I sighed, I didn't want to do this, especially not to Souda. But, I need to know the truth.

"Souda, knowing you, you probably know the interior of everything. I think it's safe to assume you are the culprit. Plus, even if you didn't, you'd still look suspicious." I said.

"B-Bullshit! I-I wouldn't kill P-Pekoyama, I just met h-her! W-What would I-I have a-against her?!" Souda shouted out of rage and fear. I sighed, what I was about to say, was all assumptions. 

"Souda, we don't know each other well, but you don't seem like someone to take chances. Pekoyama was the ultimate swordsman, and she wasn't afraid to take people down. You were scared she might kill you, so simply, you killed her first."

"That's only a theory! I-I wouldn't be like that!" 

"Souda," I sighed at this point, "Can you tell me what you were doing out earlier when we were in the groups? Or why you were looking for Koizumi?"

"Th-That's just a coincidence! There's no way I'd kill anyone! You don't even know me like that! I didn't have anything against Pekoyama!" He really didn't hear what I said. I take a deep breath in and spoke.

"You did speak to someone who did, right koizumi?" I look over to her. She gets angry, and before she could say anything, I turned to Kuzuryu. "Hey Kuzuryu, you didn't happen to hear any of that conversation, did you?"

"Yeah, I did, something about some weird proverb I think, like survival of something." Kuzuryu said. Chiaki looked over to him. 

"I think what you heard was survival of the fittest. Koizumi, is this true?" Chiaki turned to her. Koizumi started shaking from both fear and anger.

"N-No! Why would I say something like that to him!? Why would I even talk to him?!" Koizumi shouted. I quickly answered her question.

"Simple, you weren't planning on talking to him. In fact, he was planning on talking to you. He had to ask you about something that only you would know. And what could that possibly be? Care to share?" I directed this question to both Koizumi and Souda. Souda looked away while Koizumi shook more violently, this time out of complete fear. Souda broke eventually.

"I wanted to ask her how dangerous are some people here! She told me her story with Kuzuryu and Pekoyama and I freaked out! She told me as long as he had Pekoyama, none of us were safe! So, I plotted! I couldn't stay with her here! I wouldn't be safe! Can you blame me?!" Souda screamed out as he got on his knees and began to wail.

This was it, he just admitted to killing Pekoyama. But.......

Something doesn't add up.

"Wait, if you plotted to kill Pekoyama after you spoke to Koizumi, who sent Pekoyama the letter?" And once I said that, it hit me like a bus. I looked at Koizumi with a look of disgust and denial. "Koizumi, you didn't,"

All she did was raise her head with tears in her eyes.

"Hinata, don't tell me you wouldn't do the same. Pekoyama always said she did it for her young master. Young master my ass!" Koizumi slammed her hand on her stand. "You act like the person she killed wasn't a sister to me, you don't know how much they meant to me, I loved them. I loved them with all my heart. You guys just killed them like it was nothing. That grey haired bitch deserved to die!"

"Oh that's it, whore! Out of all people, I doubt you even deserve to be called human! You, you're like the devil himself! What can't you get through your fucking retarded head?! It's an eye for an eye world Koizumi! She takes away my sister, we take away her! Now, you took away Peko, I'll gladly take away your ginger ass!" Kuzuryu shouted. Koizumi laughed.

"You sure about that Kuzuryu? Because I know quite a few people," Koizumi looked at Souda and then looked at monokuma and smiled. "who begs to differ." Monokuma then laughed loudly. 

"Upupupupu! We did get a confession, didn't we? Alright bastards! It's voting time! Will you run with hope for tomorrow, or be destroyed by the despair of today?" After that, we were forced to vote. 

I shot a breath in as I pressed the button next to Souda's name. 

I'm so sorry Souda.

...

"Upupupupupupu! Looks like you bastards are right! The person who took away Peko Pekoyama's life is indeed Kazuichi Souda!" Monokuma said. Souda looked at Monokuma in fear, he was opening his mouth to say something, but before he could, Kuzuryu spoke.

"Souda, why?! Why did you listen to her?! Why did you have to kill Peko?! In all honesty," He looked at Koizumi, "why didn't you make me your target? I don't care if I died instead of her! I," Kuzuryu couldn't finish his sentence, all he did was fall to his knees and cry, cried, freeing his sorrows.

Cried, freeing his despair.

"You loved her,didn't you? You loved her with all your heart, didn't you?" Koizumi pressed, which bought Chiaki  
to say something.

"Koizumi? I'm sorry but can you be quiet?" Chiaki asked. Koizumi looked at her and sighed. "I'm only saying that because if he really loves Pekoyama, he won't be afraid to avenge her, so if I were you, I would watch my back."

"I understand." Koizumi said. Saionji spoke up at this moment.

"Who cares if he loves her?! He won't be able to do shit!" Saionji said, taunting him obviously. 

"Saionji, if I were you I'd shut my face too. No offense, but you're a little dancer trying to say a yakuza heir is weak. " Akane spoke to her. Saionji looked at her in disgust. 

"Like anyone would listen to you! You're only talent is jumping around so guys can fapp off you!" Saionji said. Kuzuryu slammed his hand on his stand and stood up.

"You act like you're any better, you little cunt! All you can do is talk and dance! Akane at least has a title worth everyone's time! But you? Who here wants to see your ass frolicking around a fucking stage?! All you can do is brag about being able to do splits and shit and talk crap about how everyone else is below you!" Kuzuryu shouted. Saionji looked at him, wearing a facial expression that I couldn't describe.

"He's right honestly." Souda said. Saionji looked at him.

"You can't talk! You just killed someone !" Saionji shouted at him. I looked over to Monokuma as he began to let out a chuckle.

"Upupupupu! Nice reminder Saionji! Now, it's the moment everyone's been waiting for!" Monokuma said. Souda looked at him in fear.

"You d-don't mean ,"

"I have a very special punishment for Our very own Kazuichi Souda! I hope you guys are ready!"

"Please don't, PLEASE!" Souda shouted at the top of his lungs as he backed away from his stand. Tears of despair and disbelief streamed down his face.

"Let's give it everything we've got! IT'S PUNISHMENT TIME!" Monokuma shouted as he pulled out a mallet. A button raised up and he smashed with his mallet. A T.V came down in front of him and Souda dropped through the floor. 

The words, "Can't assemble that together again, Can you?" popped on the screen. Next it showed Souda tied up on what looked like a table. A bunch of Monokumas dressed in blue worker suits surrounded him. 

One Monokuma pulled out a sharp tool that looked quite odd and cut off Souda's right leg. Souda looked like he screamed, but we couldn't hear it. 

Another cut off his left leg.

Another cut off his off his right arm.

And oddly, unlike I expect, one of the Monokumas cut Souda's wrist, resulting in his death. 

The screen faded to black and I fell to my knees.

I feel sick.

I feel so sick.

"Alright you bastards! Go to your cabins, I have cleaning to do~!" Monokuma shouted. 

I get up and walk to my cabin. I crash into my bed when I get to it and aimlessly look at the ceiling. 

I'm sorry Pekoyama.

I'm sorry Souda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shoutout to Kawaiiiiiii for getting the culprit right! Let's see who can get the next one ~


	4. Curiosity killed the cat;Free time and motives

I can't sleep. The events that happened keep replaying over and over in my head. It hurts, knowing that we just got here and two people are already dead. I, I need to get some air. 

I get out of my bed and walk outside to the hotel. I sit down in one of the chairs. I look up at the sky, it's pretty, kinda helps me take my mind off of everything. I close my eyes and sigh, it's been a long day, especially due to the fact it's three o'clock in the morning. Everything's pretty quiet, so when I heard a noise, I was pretty startled. I sit up and let out a sigh of relief when I saw who it was.

"Oh, Hinata-kun! You couldn't sleep either, could you?" It was Komeada. I nod and he sits beside me. "Today was quite scary." I could tell he was shaken. I reach over and ruffle his hair. 

"It was, but don't worry, it's over now." I tell him as I get up. "I have a story like this in my cabin if you wanna here it. It might help you feel better." 

"S-Sure." Komeada said. He got up and followed me to my cabin. When we got there, I pull out a book and sit on the bed. I pat next to me and Komeada sits next to me. I hand him the book.

"It's a sad story, but it's life." I tell him.

He reads the story quietly to himself. It's about a girl who lost a friend to a cruel man. She nearly kills the man until she passes out and sees her friend. Her friend tells her that killing him will make her as bad as him. She also tells her to forgive the man. It takes time, but eventually she does.

"Wow, that's kinda, deep. Especially for a kid's book." Komeada says. I pat his back.

"Yeah, it is, but it's more than true." I say. Komeada yawns and leans on my shoulder.

"Hajime?" He ask. Odd, he doesn't usually use my first name, and he sounds serious. 

"Yeah?" I ask him. He then takes a deep breath and sighs.

"I, can you promise me something?"

"What is it?"

"Stay friends with me, if, if this place makes me nuts. Please." Komeada says in a monotone voice. I, I don't think this he's taking everything well. I wrap my arm around him.

"Yeah, I'll stay friends with you." I say.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Really really?"

"Really really."

"That, that makes me happy." Komeada says sleepily. He then stands up. "I'm gonna go back to my cabin, I'll see you tomorrow, Hinata-kun." I stand up, hug Ko, and then let him out. I then climb in my bed to go to sleep. Oddly enough, I fall asleep within seconds.

~~~

The next day at breakfast, Monomi told us that she was able to open up the path to another island. The entire room erupted in conversation about this. 

"Hey, Hinata-kun, wanna explore the new island together?" Ko asked me.

"Sure ,why not? It'll be fun." I reply. As I look around the room, I noticed Kuzuryuu wasn't here, which isn't surprising. "Wanna head over now? There's nothing to really do here."

"Sure!" Ko replied. With that, we went to the new island. 

 

There's a lot to see here. It looks like it mimics a place in America, I think it was Vegas or something. The island had a lot of stores, hotels, theaters, and other sites. It was pretty cool, almost like we were in a real city instead of this island. We started walking around, seeing all of the stores. There was one store that caught our attention. It was a stuffed animal store. We saw a familiar face walk out, looking down.

"Kuzuryuu, you-"

"No I'm not fine." Kuzuryuu cut me off before I could finish my sentence. At least he didn't tell me to fuck of this time. Before he could walk away, Monokuma popped out of nowhere. 

"Now now, hold on! You need to explore the entire island! You can't just come here!" Monokuma said. Kuzuryuu didn't even reply to this, he just stood there. "Something might happen here, so be sure to explore everything! And just to make sure everyone explores everything, everyone is required to have a buddy when exploring islands, if this happens again." Monokuma mumbled the last part as he disappeared to make an announcement about his rule. Kuzuryuu walked away to find a partner.

"Well, at least we have each other." Ko said. I nod and start walking. 

"Yeah, let's look at some other places." I suggest. 

We look at many places this island has. It's a nice island, I'll admit. There're many kinds of stores, seems like one that would appeal to everyone. It's almost as if Monokuma took all of our personal favorite stores and put them into one island. Kinda creepy, but no use to complain. 

We finished up around nine- forty five , this was a huge island. We were going to go back to our cabins, but at that very moment, an announcement came on. 

It was Monokuma. Of course.

**"Upupupupu! Everyone is about done with exploring the island. So, with that said, everyone, come to the outdoor theater, that's an order!"**

With that, we walked over to the theater, where we sat down with everyone else. After everyone was there, Monokuma popped out of nowhere. 

"Upupu! Welcome everyone! Even though this place was supposed to never open up, I have decided to work with it. Isn't that, great?! Besides, it might help later on in this island for you all. So, after each trial, an island will open up!" Monokuma stated.

"Ugh, I'm already bored! Is that all?!" Saionji exclaimed, which got a look from Monokuma and Koizumi.  

"No, it's not! Second of all, this time around, I have decided to give you all a motive. For what you might ask? Murder! This motive will be teasing everyone curiosity!" Monokuma then started passing around envelopes with our names on it. "You will get two questions! One is true, one is a lie. I guarantee you all these are questions you don't know. Now, I didn't make these motives easy to depict as a truth or a lie. You won't be able to figure these out without killing someone! So have fun!" Monokuma then disappeared. I opened up my letter to be, quite confused. 

_You don't know how you got in this school, you aren't special, but you're not the ultimate luck._

_Were you chosen by mastermind?  
Or did you do something worse just for a chance?_

I wouldn't kill over this, but it does raise some questions. I hear the class erupt in chatter, saying this is impossible and such. I look over to Ko to see that he's shaking and mumbling to himself.

"You ok, Ko?" I ask him. He doesn't reply, he only looks at me. He's scared, he's really scared. Before I repeat myself, he begins to speak. 

"We, we only just came to this school, right? Why, why does he know that happened?" Komeada asked. I rubbed his back.

"Calm down, Ko. If you don't mind, what does yours say?" I ask him. He hands me his letter. 

_When the crash happened, it was always assumed that the pilot killed your parents, but you never saw the killing, also there were no cameras in the plane._

_Did they kill themselves?  
Or are they still alive?_

Well, Ko's motive is much scarier than mines was. I continue to rub his back in attempt to comfort him. 

"Try not to let it get to your mind. I'm sure he's just trying to mess with us. So, try not to let him under your skin, alright?" I tell him. He slowly nods, still shaking. "Don't worry, please don't worry. I'll keep you safe, I promise." He looked up at me when I said this.

"Really? W-Why?" 

"Because we're friends." After I said this, Komeada hugged me. He hugged pretty hard. Ok, he hugged me really hard. 

"Thanks." Komeada said. "I should've known, you did promise on it."

"It's not because of that." I coughed out. Komeada loosened his grip and gave me a confused look. I chuckle once I catch my breath. "It's because I want to. You're a good person Ko, I don't want to see you get hurt. I actually care about you." 

Komeada just looked at me after that. His eyes start to swell up with tears. Heh, he really is emotional. It's kinda cute. N-Not in a gay way or anything. 

"I, I-" 

"Alright everyone! You guys are free to go! Bye bye, you bastards!" Monokuma made Ko stop talking. "I hope you all have nightmares tonight~" Monokuma then vanished. I get up, offered Ko a hand, and give him a hug. 

"Get good sleep, Ko. I'll see you tomorrow." I tell him.

"Yeah, you too, Hajime!" 

After that, I go to my cabin and sleep pretty soundly.

If only I knew what I had in store for tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm komahina crap. Can you tell? Anyway, I hope you like it! Until next time


	5. The Messenger

I wake up the next morning and walk to the dining hall . I sat next to Ko, but before I could say anything to him, someone else tapped my shoulder. I looked to who it was. 

"Ah, Hinata." It was Saionji. "Can you come with me for a second. It'll be quick." She said. I tell Ko that I'll be right back and follow Saionji. She takes me outside, where the stairs are. She turns to look at me.

"So," I start. "What did you-"

At that moment, I felt a pain in my abdomen. It's sharp, like a knife. Oh wait, heh, it is. 

Saionji just stabbed me.

And she did it again, and again, and again. My vision started getting hazy. I'm shocked that I haven't screamed by now, but I did here someone else scream. 

"You! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" I'm pretty sure it was Kuzuryuu. Saionji stopped and then ran in the direction I heard Kuzuryuu. A few seconds after that, I fell down. My vision faded to black as I hear footsteps coming towards me. 

~~~

"Hajime, please be alive."

I heard this as I woke up. I couldn't open my eyes, they felt to heavy. 

"I, I'm scared. What if you don't make it? You, you really mean a lot to me. You make me fell, happy. Like I don't have to think about everything that happened in my life before this, like my luck didn't play in to affect anyone." That voice, it's Ko. Crap, now I really have to try to open my eyes. "Saionji, she really dug deep within you, damaging some of your vital organs. It, it could really go either way at this point. I, I don't want you to leave me. I don't wanna be here all alone. Please. Just, hold on." At this point, I'm trying really hard to show some kind of sign I'm alive. 

A miracle thankfully happens. I move my hand to my wound and wince. A sharp pain aroused there, sharp enough to get a reaction. Ko is quick to react to this, I'm not sure what he did, but I heard a click, and some of the pain started going away. I open my eyes and look at Ko. He looks a little hazy, then again, everything is. His eyes looked watery. "Hajime," was all he said. I give him a weak smile. He looks relieved, this makes me feel a bit better. He then does his best to hug me without causing any pain. As this happened, Chiaki and Tsumiki walked in. 

"D-Did he wake up?" Tsumiki asked. I look at her, causing her to sigh. "That's a relief."  

"Anyway, since there isn't a monitor in here, we came to tell you guys that, " Chiaki began to look down as she spoke. "Sonia, she, she was killed. We found her body near the hotel entrance."

I feel my eyes widen as this was said. Wow, Sonia, I, I didn't think she'd die. I feel Ko let go of me. 

"W-W-What?! That can't be!" Ko said. His voice was wavering. 

"She was killed. A trial will take place later. Ko, you should probably investigate."

"B-But what if Saionji tries to, you know." 

"Don't worry, we'll have Nekumaru and Kuzuryuu watch over him, they're outside. Saionji is also detained . He'll be safe. On a serious side, you should come investigate so you can tell Hinata what happened. Ok?"

"Yeah, you're right. " Ko said. He then hugged me again, said goodbye, and then walked out . Chiaki and Tsumiki followed. After that, Nekumaru and Kuzuryuu walked in. A part of Kuzuryuu's hair was grey . He looked ...strange. 

"Hey Hinata." He started. "My name is Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu. I apologize for any problems I have caused in the past. I hope we can be friends." ...... Ok then?

"He's trying to be a good person for now on. " Nekumaru said. 

"Do you need anything, Hinata?" 

Is it bad that this is funny?

\-----------------------  
P.O.V change  
\-----------------------

Sonia's body was, scarring. She was dismembered. It, it's despairing. Even if I don't want to do this, I have to, for Hajime. I walked over to Gundum to see what he knew, also to see if he was ok.

"Hey, Tanaka, are you okay?" I asked.

"My fellow ruler, she has fallen." Gundum said as he got on his knees to kneel besides her torso. "You, you will be greatly missed for the time you are missing. But fear not! You will crawl back from the very depths of hell once this is all over!" He was crying as he said this. It was hard to watch. He then got up, still crying. I began to rub his back. It didn't really do anything. 

"Um, I'm sorry that this isn't a good time for you, but, were you with Sonia before this?"

"Earlier, but then she left once she said she had to meet up with someone. She never gave me a name. She also looked, worried." 

"Thank you!" I write this down on a notepad for Hinata-kun.

Gundum's testimony-  
Claims to had been hanging out with Sonia before she was called away to meet up with someone. 

"So, who do you think it could be? I mean, who she met up with." I ask Gundum.

"I don't know, she never generally brought up any mere mortals whenever we spoke. "Well, I can't expect everything. 

"Thank you for the information, I'll see you at the trial later." I told him as I walked to Tsumiki. But as I did, I thought of something. 

Sonia probably got a letter, could it be at her cottage?

I decided to go and look and see if there was a letter. When I got there, I checked her mailbox, nothing was in there. I then went in her house. When I entered, I noticed a piece of paper and a book on her bed. I picked up the piece of paper, it's a letter. 

Dear Ms. Nevermind,  
I'm sure your motive is just as bad as mine. Due to what Monokuma told me, we both have something to do with a certain someone.  
I understand you admire this person, however, they might be the one that is behind all of this.   
If you truly do understand, meet me at the weaponry shop.

This is good! I write down this .

Letter-  
Sonia received a letter to visit someone at a weaponry store.

I then put the letter in between pages of the notepad. My attention is then drawn to the book on her bed. I pick it up and open it to what appears to be a page she bookmarked. I skim through some of the words, close the book, and throw the book on the bed. 

Sonia seemed to like gay porn more than the average person, I should know . 

~~~

I make my way to the weaponry shop, and once I got there, one thing struck me. 

This had to be where Sonia was killed.

A weird smell lingered here, the smell of blood. Also, there was a small spot of blood behind the counter. I look around the walls and see a katana is missing, I can take a good guess why.   
I take notes on everything I observed.

Weaponry shop-  
-Smell: fishy, like blood. Very likely to be where the killing took place.   
Blood stain-  
Behind the counter of the shop, a small blood stain can be seen.  
Missing weapon-  
A katana is missing from the stores walls.

I walk out the store to hear shouting. I walked toward it, and after a while, I noticed that it was coming from the hospital. I run towards the hospital, only to bump into Ibuki when I got to the entrance.

"He's going crazy!" Ibuki says to me. She then runs.

"Who?!" I yell at her. She turns around and shouts.

"Tanaka!" 

This can't be good. 

I run to the room where I heard the yelling. It's the room where Hinata had been staying. I run in to see Gundum holding his sides and laughing as Nekumaru, Hinata, and Kuzuryuu watch, greatly disturbed. When he sees me, I know this can't be good.

"You! It was you!" He shouted as he ran to me before I could react. He then put his hands around my neck. Well, my luck really likes me today. His grip tightens , causing me to cough and close my eyes. I, I feel light headed.

"KO!" I heard Hinata shout. A few moments after that, Tanaka is yanked off of me. I open my eyes to see Hinata and Kuzuryuu breathing heavily. Hinata then hugged me. 

"Hajime! You need to l-"

"Ko, just be quiet for a second." Hinata cut me off. He then looks at me. "I don't wanna see you hurt Ko, I don't wanna see anyone hurt. I don't care about ripping a couple stitches for you. Besides, I have to protect you. It would break me if you got hurt."

I, I'm tearing up. No, I can't cry, I can't always cry! As soon as a tear almost spills, I hear Kuzuryuu speak.

"G-G-Guys, Gundum, he's," He sounds terrified. Hinata and I turn to see Kuzuryuu running to hide behind Nekumaru as Gundum began to crawl towards him, he's holding something. I can't see it. As he attempted to crawl towards Kuzuryuu, he stopped all of a sudden.

"My fellow ruler, my friend, my lover, I can see you now." Gundum spoke as tears ran down his face. "My love, we will be reunited! Sonia, I will see you once more. However, I will remain unsure that we are going to the same place. But even if separated by the Earth and moon, my love will still remain for you, my queen." Blood began dripping from his mouth. He began coughing loudly. He then dropped whatever he had in his hands and laid down completely on the floor. A couple seconds later and Ibuki and some others ran in. 

"No," Chiaki said as she walked forward. "It can't be." She looked around at us. "What happened?! We got an announcement that a body was found."

"Well," Nekumaru began. "Hinata, Kuzuryuu, and I were talking when Gundum came in. He was down so we tried to cheer him up. That when he said he was going to get some coffee. Then when he came back with a mug, he started acting strange. First, he said he had a headache, then he started seeing things, he said something about someone watching, then, a little later, he went batshit insane. He started accusing everyone for murder, but when Komeada walked in, he took it to a whole new level. He started to strangle him, thankfully, Hinata and Kuzuryuu were able to stop that. However, he ended up on the floor, speaking to the spirit of Sonia I assume. And then, he just, stopped." 

"Sounds like poison." I say. But somethings wrong, isn't he missing something? Hinata noticed my look and asked me a question. 

"You ok? You look like something's wrong." He asked me.

"Uh, we'll talk about it later." I tell him. I can't tell him while other people are here, it might give the culprit a chance to cover up the issue. 

 

\-----------------------  
P.O.V change  
\-----------------------

"Well alright then, let's do some investigating." I say, getting a look from Komeada.

"But-"

"I'll be fine, trust me. You trust me right, Ko?"

"Yeah, I trust you." 

With that, I look around the room. The only evidence I can currently pin point is the cup of coffee Gundum had and something near his hand. 

"Hey, Monomi!" I call out, and without missing a beat, she pops out. "Can you analyze that cup of coffee, please?"

"Why of course, Hinata!" Monomi takes the cup and disappears. I picked up whatever was near Gundum's hand.   
It was a miniaturized needle. 

"Hey Ko, can you do me a favor and write down some things for me?" I ask Ko.

"Sure!" He says. I tell him to write down the needle memo. After that, Monokuma popped up. 

"It's trial time!" He shouts, causing complaints to erupt the room. Eventually, Monokuma silenced them all. "Monomi will bring you all the evidence you guys need. Now, it's trial time!"

~~~

As we arrived at Monokuma Rock, Ko pulled me aside. This must be about earlier. He then whispers to me what was bothering him. He then hands me a note pad. I look through it and smile. It's nice he did this. 

Besides, thanks to him, I know who the killer is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, obviously, everyone knows more about certain parts of the case then others, so that's why the entire Hinata getting stabbed didn't have a lot of explanation in this chapter. However, in the next chapter, everything will be explained, except for Kuzuryuu's hair, that'll be later. But anyway, hope you all enjoy! Guess who the culprit is if you want ~  
> Until next time!


	6. A trial for the unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another conclusion to another murder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long! But the way I originally wrote it wasn't exactly good, it was a little bland and it didn't have the wow factor in it. So, I did a thing that most of you probably won't like, but it's much better than what I originally did. I really hope you all like it! And again, I'm so so so soooooo sorry guys!

"Alright bastards! Do any of you need a refresher of how this works?! Cause this trial isn't any different from the last one ." Monokuma asked. No one spoke up about this, so he took it as nothing. "Alrighty then! Let the trial began!"

"So," I began to speak. "Can everyone fill me in on what happened while I was in the hospital?"

"Well," Chiaki began to speak. "After Saionji stabbed you, she ran away. Akane, Sonia, and Nekumaru chased after her, while Kuzuryuu, Komeada, Tanaka, and Tsumiki took you to the hospital. While the two groups had left, Togami, Koizumi, Ibuki, Teruteru, and I were told by Monokuma to investigate the 'crime scene' because he was pretty sure you weren't gonna make it. Both Koizumi and Ibuki left to investigate other areas."

"As we were investigating," Togami then picked up. "Akane and Nekumaru came back saying that they caught and detained Saionji, but lost Sonia in the process, so we stopped investigating and began searching for Sonia. Sooner or later, we found her, or something like it. We found her in the closet in the super market, the only thing is that it was locked and the only thing we heard was her screaming. "

"Chiaki had a bad feeling about this, so she went with Nekumaru to the hospital to get Tsumiki," Akane started. "But directly after they left, the screaming stopped and the door open to reveal Sonia dismembered. The announcement then sounded."

"W-When Chiaki got there, I was in the w-waiting o-office." Tsumiki picked up. "She told m-me that t-the announcement was f-for Sonia. S-So I lead her to Hinata's room, Kuzuryuu was guarding the door."

"They told me what happened and then told Nekumaru and I to make sure we watch Hinata when they leave." Kuzuryuu started. "After that, they went in the room and got Komeada, then we came in to watch you."

"I started investigating and found a scrap of paper that told Sonia to meet with whoever wrote it at the weaponry shop," Ko started. "I found blood and a missing weapon there, so I assumed it was the real crime scene. I was going to tell the others about this, until I heard shouting ."

"Which was probably Gundum." Nekumaru said. "Gundum had started acting strange after he had a drink. Hinata, you know the rest, right?" 

"Yeah, I know. So, I've got a couple questions, if that's fine." I stated, no one objected, so I continued. "So, when did you guys realize Sonia was missing?" I directed this to Akane and Nekumaru.

"We caught Saionji when old man noticed that she was gone." Akane said.

"Interesting. Another question, Saoinji," I look to her. She scoffs and turned away from me. 

"The hell do you want, filth?" Saoinji said. I feel my face heat up as someone grabs my shoulder. 

"It's not worth it." It was Chiaki. I take a deep breath and nod to her. I then return my attention to Saoinji.

"Was there any point of time from when you were detained to them finding Sonia's body that you escaped?" I asked her, getting a laugh. 

"Ha! As if, that bastard tied me tight." She didn't make eye contact with me as she said this. I did notice that Ibuki looked at both Saoinji and I as I asked this. Something's not right.

"Well, I can't exactly believe that." I told her. 

"Oh really? Is there a reason why?!" She retaliated. 

"Akane," I turn to her, "When you and Nekumaru came back to the group, did you all bring Saoinji with you guys, or leave her where she lied?" 

"Nope, old man was pretty sure she wouldn't break free." Akane replied. 

"Did you guys ever think that Sonia could have been taken instead of wondering off herself?" I then ask. Saionji then shouted. 

"What's the point of this anyway?! Who cares if she was taken or not?!" Saoinji complained. 

"I'm surprised that your not smart enough to realize." Kuzuryuu laughed at this. He knows where I'm going with this. Chiaki then looked up. 

"You mean there's a possibility that if Sonia was kidnapped, the same person could have freed Saoinji around the same time." Chiaki summed up. 

"As if! What evidence do you even have?!" Saoinji sreamed. 

"Well, let's all think," I started. "Monokuma, did you free Saionji in time for her to arrive at the trial?" 

"Nope!" Monokuma said. "I already knew she would be set free! Oh no! I've said to much!" 

"So, we can assume two things could have happened." I said. "Sonia was kidnapped and that same person freed Saoinji, or Sonia freed Saoinji herself. We can confirm this if we can have an agreement that no one freed Saoinji within the time of the investigation." No one said anything. 

"Ugh, whatever! Let's just talk about something else." Saoinji said. 

"Alright then, so let's talk about the crime scene." I say. I got an immediate response from Ko.

"I think I can explain!" Ko said. I nodded to him to tell him to go on. "So,  
I found a note addressed to Sonia that told her to go to the weaponry shop. There, I found a blood stain and a missing weapon. I think that might be the most likely place for the scene."

"But, there was a lot of blood where her body was." Koizumi said. "Plus, she was dismembered. If she was killed there, why was there only a blood stain?" 

"I'm, I don't know to be honest." Ko said with his head down. 

"Well, maybe it was just to throw us off." Koizumi said. 

"Wait, what if they didn't use Sonia's blood at the crime scene?" Ko said.

"What else could they have done?" Koizumi said. 

"It's far fetched, but," Kuzuryuu started, scratching his head. "At the hospital, they have packs of blood. They could have used that, if, they had someone that could get it to them."

"Yeah but who would that be?!" Saionji said. At that second, I remembered something that was said earlier. 

"Tsumiki, didn't you say you were in the waiting office?"

"Um, yes, I was , why?" That was all I needed.

"Tsumiki, as much as it pains me to say, I think you're involved with this murder." I tell her, she gets a scared face. Before she starts to deny, I cut her off and explain. "Before you deny, you have nothing to worry about if you merely provided the blood, you're still in the clear as far as who killed Sonia. Second of all, if you're a mere accomplice, you have no chance at graduating, so telling your role and who else was involved seems like a wise idea." 

Tsumiki's face expression softened quickly. "I-I, I understand. I, I provided the blood. However, I'm, while I'm sure what my role was, I'm not sure what everyone else's was. I, can tell you who was involved, however."

Chiaki smiled at this. "That would be helpful." This caused Tsumiki to smile also.

" Those who were involved were Ibuki, Saoinji, and Koizumi, or, at least that's what I know." This immediately got a reaction out of Saoinji.

"Bitch," that was all she could say. "I know you did not-" 

"Saoinji," Tsumiki cut her off. " I'm sorry, but if you don't shut it, I know an array of drugs that can do it for you." Tsumiki's voice had been stoic. I feel worried now, but I suppose a person can only take so much before snapping.

Before I opened my mouth to ask her for anymore information, I noticed it.

Ibuki.

She was shaking at her podium. And I think I know exactly why you are. 

"Ibuki, are you okay?" I asked her. I got no response. "Hey, Ibuki?" I try to get her attention. To no avail, once again. 

She slowly looks at Saoinji. Her eyes were wide. For the first time, we all saw Ibuki begin to break down and cry. 

"You lied to me." Was all she could say. 

"What are you talking about?!" Saoinji asked Ibuki, causing her to snap. 

"You said no one would get hurt!" She shouts loudly. This, is an interesting discovery. "You said, none of us would be put in any danger. You said after this whole fued, we, we," She stopped talking for a second and then asked a question I didn't expect to hear. "Did I kill Tanaka? Was it really just a depressant you gave me to put in his cup?"

"Ibuki," Saoinji's tone sounded completely different. Almost as if she actually cared. "I, out of all things, I couldn't do that to you! I, we've been," She stopped talking. "If what the motive says is true, we've been through too much together. All of us, even, even Tsumiki. I-" 

"THEN WHY DID TANAKA AND SONIA DIE?!" She began crying harder than before. She was screaming and wailing. She fell to her knees and began tugging at the carpet we all stood on. Togami's expression looked pained. He walked over to her, not caring if they weren't aloud to or not. He bent down and rubbed her back, calming her down. Saoinji's face had been down, along with Tsumiki's and Koizumi's. Koizumi spoke out on this. 

"Tanaka's death was out of our reach, including your reach, Ibuki." Koizumi's wavering voice spoke out. Yesterday, Sonia, Saoinji, and I met in the weponry shop. Sonia, she confessed to doing something wrong. She-" 

"Hold on," Chiaki spoke. "I understand this isn't exactly the time to stop and explain what's going on, but can you do just that?" Koizumi chuckled at this. 

"No problem." Koizumi begins. "As you could guess, Tsumiki, Saoinji, Sonia, Ibuki, Tanaka, and I all had the same motive. It involved the death of a girl none of us know, well, currently. It seems that one of us killed her. Our motive asked if we were the one who killed her, or if it was someone else in the group. Thus drove Sonia to the brick. She said she had to know. Because of this, she, she gave Tanaka a slow acting poison. She, stole this from Tsumiki." Tsumiki then explained herself. 

"I had been working on a depressant, however, on the plants I had tested it on, had acted as a poison instead. I had told Sonia about it one day while we were talking." 

"She then gave us orders to, frame Ibuki." When Koizumi said this, Ibuki's eyes widened. She looked up. "Originally, we weren't going to go through with the plan she made, however, Saoinji still decided to go through stage one of it and stab someone to cause the attention to shift to her. We then all met up at the weponry shop, including Saoinji, excluding Tsumiki. Sonia then, did the unthinkable. She, slit her own throat. Before that, she told us that she had a cassette tape player of her screaming, she then told us to dismember her. She, went crazy, but the thing is, we don't know why." 

"Aaaaaaaannd! We are out of time! We will now be holding a vote!" Monokuma abruptly ended Koizumi's explanation. 

\----------------------------------------- 

"Geez! This case took a turn! But, like before, you kids solved it! The killer of Tanaka Gundum and Sonia Nevermind, is the princess herself, Sonia Nevermind! Now, get out." And with that, the case ended. I saw Togami carry Ibuki out of the trial ground. I saw Saoinji and Koizumi sulk out together. I saw Chiaki comforting Tsumiki. 

Life, is terribly unfair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heheh, yeah this chapter is trash. I'm so sorry I kept you guys waiting a year for this. I'm, im so sorry


	7. Update!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being away!

Hey hey hey! This is an update! 

I know y’all wanna kill me, it’s been so long since I’ve written anything! But I’m glad to say that I’m back in business! However, there’s one thing: I’m deleting this story. I’ve recently looked back and read the things I’ve written and I think it’s best if I delete them and rewrite them! So hopefully by the end of next month, I’ll have the first chapter of this and every other book I have this update on out. 

Nice to be back!! 

-Orca


End file.
